


Ice Cream Eater Bootleg

by ridgeline



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Age Difference, Before Peace Walker, Dubious Morality, M/M, One Shot, Sexual Tension, Weird Sexual Tension Scene
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-31
Updated: 2016-07-31
Packaged: 2018-07-28 11:06:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 293
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7637686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ridgeline/pseuds/ridgeline
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“哦，这需要好一会儿才能说清。”Kaz说，嘴里依然残留着甜味。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream Eater Bootleg

**Author's Note:**

> 为什么我放下89273236个急需我继续填的wip，写了一个突然冒出来的短篇点子。为什么。

浓密的绿色树叶摇晃，沙沙作响，轿车在大门前停下后，一个早就已经在等候仆人领着Kaz进去，司机在背后目送，铁门缓缓关上。花园里很寂静，穿过长长而弯曲小径，他们最终到达一栋三层楼高的白色别墅。天气炎热，Kaz出汗出得厉害，腋下和后背都湿了，嘴里全是路上喝的塑料袋装可乐的味道。又一次感到紧张，然后平静了下来。

Kaz道歉，然后询问厕所在哪里，一直寸步不离的仆人很快地用土语说了句什么，然后看了一眼他的脸，改说英语。在一楼的角落里，一个英国式的厕所，loo，他琢磨，不记得上次看到西式厕所是什么时候。他撒了尿，拉上拉链，然后花了五分钟仔细地洗手和洗脸，他看向镜子里，手指蘸水，仔细地梳了一下头发。

会客室在二楼，天花板很高，巨大的吊扇旋转着，他正好赶上了午饭的时间，仆人解释，请等候一会儿，主人很快就会出来。

主人。

房子里一片死寂，黑暗而凉爽，Kaz脱下外套，挂在衣帽架上，他挽起衬衫袖子，心不在焉地挠了挠胳膊上的汗毛。琢磨监视摄像头会是在哪里。书架上那本书，衣钩上的小孔，天花板角落的一个装饰。仆人进进出出，悄无声息，然后不知道什么时候，门关上了。桌子上放上了两个盘子和一个杯子，一盘手抓米饭，被黄姜染色，盘子边缘堆着炸香蕉，另外一盘是炖过的水牛肉，杯子里像是鳄梨混合其他什么的果汁，上面堆了一层细碎的冰。盘子上斜放着一把金属勺子，没有叉子。多贴心，Kaz想。不过他没有胃口。

脚步声缓缓地从门外传来，然后门悄无声息地开了。

“Kazuhira。”Zero说。

Kaz推开椅子，站起来，伸出双手，满脸笑容。“我亲爱的Zero。”他说。“抱歉我迟到了。”

Zero看了他的手一眼，依然站在原地，Kaz等待着，一秒，两秒。

“很好，你到了就好。”他说。

他们很快而短促地握了手，一如既往，Zero的食指触碰他的右手手腕，在贴着止血胶布的地方多停留一秒。Kaz双手握住他的左手，有力地摇晃了两下，然后松开手。Zero的视线掠过他的脸庞，点了点头，在桌子对面坐下。

“今天的午饭很不错。”他说。

“啊，路上我已经吃了。”Kaz回答。

他们对视了一会儿，Kaz直视过去，嘴角依然带着友好的微笑，右手轻松地放在桌子上。大约过了两分钟，Zero轻轻地点了点头，苍白的脸庞上，眉头之间的皱纹消失了。他经过了考验。Kaz停顿了一下，拿出文件，一个个分类放好。依次递了过去。

他们谈了半个小时，也许短一些，也许长一些，过了一会儿，Kaz起身，靠着窗户，理清思绪。Zero依然在桌边仔细地看着文件，和上次见面相比，他又显得衰老了一些，中年人笨重而庞大的身形在便装外套和宽松的亚麻衬衫下显得更明显了。Kaz的指关节贴着嘴唇，感到怜悯。不过他还没有愚蠢到会信以为真。

“你可以抽烟。”Zero说，头也不抬。

Kaz不抽烟，但他依然自信地咧嘴一笑，掏出一包好彩，抖了一根出来，点上。Kaz抽了一口，缓慢地吐出烟圈，再用手挥散蓝色的烟雾，因为野心和即将到来的成功而头晕目眩。

他的手指有一点颤抖。不过尽力不明显出来。

这里夏天一定会更热。

Zero抬起头，看了一眼。“你很喜欢美国的东西。”他说，视线停留在他的手表上。“很适合。”

_啊，他们现在要玩那套把戏了。_

“谁不喜欢美国？”Kaz慢吞吞地说，掐灭烟头。“我爱美国。就像是，如果我要买车啊，我一定会买道奇。好车。”

“很有道理。”

Kaz低下头，把墨镜推回鼻梁上。他把烟头捏在手心里，寻找烟灰缸。一无所获。缓慢地，他伸了个懒腰，回到桌子旁。烟灰从手指之间落下，粘在桌子上。有一会儿，他想看看 _大人物_ 能不能忍受一点点污渍。

最好还是不要冒险。Kaz小心地把剩下的半截烟放在废纸上，食指抹去烟灰。

Kaz抬起头，看见Zero正在凝视他的手，Kaz的右手平摊在桌子上，食指稍微曲起。他盯着看了大约一分钟，然后落在Kaz手腕上那块止血胶布上。

现在他有了胃口，他耸了耸肩，拿起勺子，开始吃饭。

像大多数在海军基地长大的人一样，Kaz吃饭的声音粗野而响亮，他用勺子舀米饭，混合浓稠而香气强烈的酱汁，大口大口地吃，勺子戳起金黄色外皮酥脆，里面柔软而半融化的香蕉，咬一口，接着整个吞下去。食物相当好吃，比看起来要棒，大概煮了好几个小时，精心地不断捞起浮渣，过滤和搅拌，最后再加上恰到好处的一点盐。Kaz伸手拿起杯子，仰头喝了一口，牙齿咬得冰块咯嚓作响，放下杯子，接着再次进攻手抓饭。

在眼角余光里，他知道Zero已经没有在假装研究文件了，在全神贯注地看着他。一场出色的表演。Kaz满足地叹气，继续狼吞虎咽。

“来杯啤酒？”Zero说。

“不了，我得在天黑之前到码头，感觉会下雨，我告诉了Boss我会回去的。”Kaz耸了耸肩。“这里的东西真好吃，你午饭吃的什么？一样吗？”

沉默。“我不记得了。”Zero说。

他继续吃了五分钟，刮干净盘子里最后一点米饭，不剩下任何东西。在Kaz收拾碗碟前，仆人悄无声息地出现，收走了盘子，他用纸巾擦了擦嘴，抬起头，看见最后一道甜品端了上来，装玻璃酒杯里的香草冰淇淋，上面插着一把小小的木制勺子。

“吃吧。”Zero说。

Kaz拿起勺子，冰淇淋看起来平淡无奇，柔软的半融化状态，最多两勺，白色奶油里混着一粒粒黑色香草籽，他挖了一勺，送进嘴里。

“好吃。”他说。

Kaz尝着昂贵的甜味，怎么样的富有，才能在深山里吃上这么好的食物？他仔细而贪婪地作着白日梦，第一次，他意识到胃里野心翻搅着，燃烧着，Kaz舔了舔勺子。Kaz抬起头，看见Zero伸出了手。

Zero的食指触碰他的手腕。指尖按在止血胶布的边缘上，Kaz的血管在皮肤下缓慢的起伏，他面无表情，心跳得仿佛跳动的炸弹。Zero低着头，仔细地看着，他缓慢地掀起胶布的一角，一点皮肤黏在上面，然后整张胶布干脆利落地被撕掉了，一条已经愈合了的淡粉色伤口暴露在日光灯下。

“告诉我，这个是怎么来的？”大人物问，看着他。

他们的视线相接，Kaz看过去，想要知道那双诡秘的眼睛里自己的倒影，想要知道看起来会是什么样的。他看过去，全神贯注，满是好奇。

“哦，这需要好一会儿才能说清。”Kaz说，嘴里依然残留着甜味。

“不用急。”苍白的手指徘徊在他的手臂上，仿佛因为温度而惊讶。“告诉我每一件事，Kazuhira。”

缓慢地，Kaz转过头去，雨声倾斜而下，打破了死寂。

夜色已经降临。

 

 

FIN

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone remember my main is VKaz.


End file.
